1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spare tire cover for covering a spare tire supported on a bracket mounted on a rear gate, for example, of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spare tire covers for covering a spare tire, supported on the rear gate of a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle, include a molded hard cover formed of a rigid synthetic resin and a soft cover formed of a soft sheet such as a vinyl leather.
The hard cover has a first half member fixed on the bracket mounted on the rear gate and a second half member detachably fixed on the outside of the first half member. The spare tire mounted on the bracket is covered with the first and second half members. This hard cover has a good appearance, but is costly.
The soft cover is made by integrally sewing soft sheets. The soft cover is attached so as to cover the spare tire fixed on the bracket while the opening which has a peripheral fringe including a rubber or the like being stretched.
The soft cover can be manufactured at low costs because of its simple structure. However, there has been the disadvantage in that since it is difficult to position the soft cover onto a spare tire, a logotype printed on the surface of the soft cover is tilted or wrinkled so that the beauty of it is spoiled.